1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to a needle point barrier which, after an initial manual movement, is self-propelled into shielding relationship with the needle point. The needle point barrier is capable of single-handed actuation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art needles include a proximal end that can be mounted to a medical implement and a sharply pointed distal end that can be used to administer drugs to a patient or to extract bodily fluids from a patient. Accidental sticks with a used needle have the potential to transmit disease. As a result, prior art needles and medical implements such as syringes and blood collection tube holders are provided with safety shields.
Some prior art shields define an elongate rigid tube that is telescoped over the hypodermic syringe or blood collection tube holder to which a needle is attached. This prior art medical implement is shielded by holding proximal portions of the implement in one hand and the shield in the other hand. The shield is then moved distally relative to the medical implement into a position where the needle is safely surrounded. Prior art shields of this type require two-handed actuation.
Some prior art shields include coil springs to urge the shield distally. However, it is undesirable to lock a coiled spring in a compressed state due to the possibility of the shield misfiring during use of the needle. Additionally, plastic parts stored in a preloaded condition can deform over time.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,242,417 teaches a syringe guard integrally connected to a hypodermic syringe by an over-center hinge. The guard extends orthogonally to the syringe axis during use of the syringe. After use, however, the guard can be rotated approximately 90.degree. into surrounding relationship with the needle of the syringe. Although this guard enables single-handed actuation, the orthogonal alignment of the guard prior to actuation creates a visual obstruction and can physically interfere with normal use of the syringe.